<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can't help it, i'm stuck on you by coupe_de_foudre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582401">can't help it, i'm stuck on you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre'>coupe_de_foudre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>social media!au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Pacific (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Oblivious, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you flirting with me?”</p><p>Snafu's eyes light up and in that moment his whole demeanour changes. “You finally noticed?”</p><p> </p><p>(or, in other words, Eugene is an oblivious idiot and Snafu's patience is admirable at best)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>social media!au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can't help it, i'm stuck on you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was just meant to be a little sledgefu prompt but it turned into another fic for the social media/college!au xD</p><p>Here's how our favourite couple got together: in their typical, dumb and overly sexual way. Because of course they can't be normal and just go on a nice date.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Eugene, right?” a southern drawl comes from behind him and his heart nearly jumps from his chest. </p><p>Swivelling in his chair, book on the table left open with a handmade flower bookmark, Eugene finds himself face to face with the very guy he'd been daydreaming about.</p><p>“Yeah, Eugene. Yeah.” He stammers, face already burning up. The curse of pale skin.</p><p>The guy just shoot him a lazy smirk, running his hand through wild dark curls. Eugene tries not to stare. “Snafu.” He says, finally.</p><p>Like Eugene hadn't memorized the name since day one.</p><p>Snafu doesn’t seem put off by Eugene's silence, taking the seat opposite him at the table. Luckily they're in a private room of the library. Eugene doesn’t think he could deal with being shushed every five seconds.</p><p>“What’re you doing here then, Gene?” Snafu presses, dropping the ‘e’ from his name so naturally. He makes it sound almost seductive.</p><p><em>It’s the accent,</em> Eugene reminds himself.</p><p>“I, uh...” Eugene finds himself tapping his pencil against the table, Snafu's eyes flicking down to watch with amusement for a split second. He forces his hand to still. “Studying.”</p><p>Snafu’s brows furrowed and he tugs his lower lip between his teeth. Eugene watches, admiring the way the older guy can make even propping his head up on his fist look attractive. “Thought Leyden said ya were studying flowers an' shit?”</p><p>Eugene tried not to die at the thought of Snafu asking Oswalt about him. At least, he assumes it’s Oswalt he's asked since they share a class. It’s how they met in the first place; Snafu had sidled up to him and Oswalt as they were on their way to meet Bill and after checking over something to do with engineering he'd demanded Oswalt introduce him to ‘the redheaded beauty’. </p><p>Since then, Eugene would pass by him on his way to his classes. They’ve hung out a couple times too; Oswalt dragging him along because he didn’t want to go to Snafu's dorm alone which led to them fast becoming a part of the small group Snafu hangs around with.</p><p>“It's botany.” Eugene clarifies but at Snafu's smug look he sighs and slumps a little in his chair. “So yeah, flowers and shit.”</p><p>“Fitting.” Snafu says. When Eugene looks at him to expand on his point he merely grins and makes a grab for Eugene’s water bottle. Pulling it from his reach, Eugene raises an eyebrow when Snafu's smirk melts into an almost adorable pout.</p><p>Eugene tries – he really does – but he can’t stand his ground against the boy across the table from him. Not when piercing green eyes are staring over at him with an almost knowing glint in them.</p><p>Giving in, Eugene slides the bottle over to Snafu and definitely doesn’t blush when Snafu sends him a coy smile. “Thanks, cher.” Eugene distracts himself by trying to finish his sketch of the geranium he's got set up in front of him. “A petal for a petal.”</p><p>Eugene decidedly ignores that last part, not really sure what Snafu's getting at. When he finishes the stem of the flower, he glances back up at Snafu.</p><p>“What are you even here for?” </p><p>“I'm assumin’ admirin' your pretty face ain’t good enough?”</p><p>A rather embarrassing sound escapes Eugene's throat and he tries his best to cover it with a cough. Judging by Snafu's wink, it wasn’t well hidden.</p><p>“Are you flirting with me?” he forces himself to ask, dropping his pencil to the table to avoid from chewing it. That’s hardly an attractive look.</p><p>Snafu's eyes light up and in that moment his whole demeanour changes. “You finally noticed?”</p><p>Eugene frowns, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Snafu tuts, raising a couple inches from his seat to lean over the table. “Been flirting with ya since I laid eyes on ya, cher.”</p><p>“What?” Eugene really wishes he could recall the times Snafu has flirted with him but in all honesty he comes up blank. </p><p>Snafu shakes his head, then grabs a fistful of Eugene’s shirt and hauls him out of his seat just enough to close most of the distance between them. They’re close enough now to breathe the same air, well...if Eugene was actually breathing right now. “Tu as de la chance tu es mignon.” Snafu mutters, and it sounds equal parts exasperated and enamoured. </p><p>Eugene doesn’t have time wonder what it means because Snafu surges forward and finally, <em>finally,</em> presses their lips together. Eugene returns the kiss eagerly, not pausing to work through the many thoughts in his mind and instead choosing to tangle his hands in Snafu's hair, fingers slipping through dark curls that are even softer than they look.</p><p>“Idiot.” Snafu speaks between kisses, French accent lingering in the insult and it has a stronger affect on Eugene than he'd anticipated. He’s heard Snafu speak French countless times by now but there’s something different about the way he practically whispers it against his mouth, eyes closed and hands cupping his face to keep him close.</p><p>The edge of the table is digging into Eugene’s hip and he can only assume it’s not much more comfortable for Snafu. Breaking the kiss for more than a few seconds is a harder task than one might think, especially when Snafu trails after his mouth and draws him back in – the kisses slow and heavy, like honey.</p><p>He finally tears away from Snafu's mouth, only to kiss his way down his neck, taking note of which areas cause the boy to shudder and suck in a breath of air. “My roommates not back for another hour.” He breathes against the skin beneath Snafu's ear, smirking when Snafu tilts his head to give him more access. </p><p>Flicking his tongue across the shell of his ear, he pulls away, feeling an odd sense of pride at how utterly debauched Snafu looks. Eugene’s never felt so daring in his life.</p><p>“Cher, you’re killin’ me.” Snafu complains, but slides off from where he'd been half-lying over the table. Eugene gathers his stuff and shoves it unceremoniously into his bag. </p><p>Once he zips it all up, Snafu is on his again. Pinned to the wall, he’s not even surprised at the display of strength from the smaller guy. Moaning against the other boys mouth, he grapples at the hem of Snafu's tight fitted t-shirt and slips his fingers underneath – ghosting fingertips over the smooth skin. Snafu presses into him, a low growl forming in his throat.</p><p>“Fuck,” he mutters into the kiss and Eugene chuckles.</p><p>“That’s the intention.” he smirks, wondering where this burst of confidence is coming from and hoping it will stay. “If you’ll just get your sweet ass back to my dorm.”</p><p>Snafu smirks, brushing his lips over Eugene’s so quick that it hardly qualifies as a kiss. “Knew you were checking me out before.”</p><p>At that, Eugene’s blush returns. But he fights against it, groaning with a roll of his eyes and pushing Snafu away. “Shut the fuck up.”</p><p>Snafu hums, a shit-eating grin on his face. He holds a scary resembles to the cat that got the cream.</p><p>“Ya won’t be saying that soon, <em>bébé</em>.” He purrs, taking Eugene’s hand and dragging him out of the room and towards to exit.</p><p>All Eugene can do is pray that Bill doesn’t come home early.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope this wasn't too bad :/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>